


Dinner.

by TacoTuesday



Series: Saints Row: Boss Bunny. [3]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pizza, Police, Saints Row 1, Saints Row 2 - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Underage Sex, lovers to strangers, mentions death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoTuesday/pseuds/TacoTuesday
Summary: "I mean it B when I said I wanted you by my side; fuck, I wanted to marry you until you dropped that little age bomb." Marry her? As if she'd marry a pig."Why would I ever marry you?" Bunny hissed, walls building up around herself as she raised her chin. "You betrayed us."Troy smiled, shaking his head as he lent back in his chair; the leather squeaking. "Because you loved me B, and you were happy with me. Far happier than any in that gang made you."--Warning: Boss is 16 during her relationship with Troy/ underage.
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Troy Bradshaw
Series: Saints Row: Boss Bunny. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935127
Kudos: 3





	Dinner.

Bunny's hips jerked as her hands tightened on the bed frame, moving wildly above Troy as he thrust up into her. Their moans echoing through the room, as the mattress squeaked beneath them. "Don't stop." She moaned, throwing her head back as she ground more furiously down, her clit running across his groin desperate for friction. 

His hands had settled upon her hips, tugging her down more furiously as his head brushed against her inside walls. Bunny cried out again, silent pleas slipping from her lips as her eyes clenched shut. They'd been in a similar routine for weeks, after a mission with adrenaline still flooding their system, they'd rush back to their apartment to furiously fuck. 

  
  


"Shit, I'm gonna-" Troy uttered as he threw back his head, Bunny shaking her head. 

  
  


"No, no. A little longer." She whined out, grasping his hands before moving them up from her hips to her chest. Troy's eyes bugged, squeezing at the flesh before tweaking the nipples like a newbie. "Yes!" She moaned, encouraging him as her hips refused to stop. Troy could barely keep up, his balls threatening to bust as finally the cries shifted. "I'm- I'm-" Troy let go, his thrusts sloppy but fast as he wrapped his arms around her, tugging Bunny to him. 

Their bodies shuddered, breath mixing as Bunny's lips found his. It was like rapture, his moans like music to her ears as her skin sparked like it was touched with a thousands volts. 

His touch kept her grounded, her head drifting above the clouds as Troy took over her senses; invading her until all she knew was him. Slowly, her skin reeled in from the pleasure as her head found his shoulder, the smell of cigarettes tingling at his skin. 

She liked that about him, about the way it seemed to cling to him more than his own aftershave had. It even stained the taste of his tongue, and always mixed with the bitter taste of coffee. Troy must have gone through a pack a day at least, a cup of coffee always chasing it down. 

Hands ran along her back, his body shifting as he laid them down, still connected, with his cum threatening to slip from the condom and down as he remained inside of her. She grumbled into his skin, but didn't do anything as she pulled herself up, clenching at nothing as she moaned; slipping into his side. 

Bunny had come to adore the comedown, at their lack of movement, of just bathing in the sweat of their skin, and the gentle touches of each other's bodies. She loved nothing more than being wrapped up in the scent of Troy, of his heavy hands on her waist, and the rising of his chest beneath her head as his heart echoed like a drum. 

Bunny's leg wrapped around Troy's bottom half as her head fell to his chest, their breathing laboured as they touched at each other. "Holy shit." Troy muttered, pushing back the strands of dirty blonde, eyes searching their ceiling.

  
  


Bunny nodded. "I know." She mumbled back, looking up to him. They were both as naked as the day they were born, skin sticky with sweat as he tucked her tighter into his side. 

  
  


"How'd you learn to fuck like that?" He asked, confused as to how she managed to roll her hips in such a way. Christ, his dick was getting hard at the thought of it. 

  
  


She laughed. "I don't know. Why?" She only followed how his moans sounded. 

  
  


"'Cuz that's fucking pornographic, babe." He chuckled before reaching to the side table and grasping the pack of cigarettes, a single stick pulled out with the ashtray following shortly after. Bunny watched him, how his long fingers held the cigarette with ease, how he'd flick the lighter before burning at the end, and the way Troy would deeply draw in the puffs of smoke. 

His lips wrapped around the end, the ashtray amongst the chest hair, and his hand cupping her ass. Troy didn't do anything without a cigarette, she noted; finding his eyes drift down to her. "What are ya starin' at, huh?" He asked, tugging her closer. 

  
  


She grinned. "Someone ugly." A slap echoed through the room, the cheek of her ass burning as her mouth dropped open.

  
  


"Be nice." He teased, speaking around the cigarette. 

  
  


Bunny's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as she sat up, hands finding his middle. "I'm always fucking nice." 

  
  


His jaw dropped. "Such words from a pristine young lady." Troy lowered his head, pulling out the cigarette before their lips connected once more. It was always slow and soft with Troy if they weren't on the come down, his hands always seeking some part of her body to touch; and they'd almost always be naked. 

He said he liked it like that, that they had nothing to hide here. "You hungry, babe?" He asked, replacing her lips with the cigarette.

  
  


She nodded. "Starving. I wasn't expecting a mission today, he surprised me." Her brother had been rather hesitant to get her involved, but with Gat's teachings, she knew she could handle herself if someone was with her. 

  
  


"Yeah, Playa's surprising like that." Troy agreed, fiddling for his phone for a minute. "What do you want? Pepperoni? Meat feast?" 

  
  


"Margarita with jalapeños." She muttered, liking it simple. Troy nodded, flicking through before coming across the number. He stamped the butt of the cigarette into the ashtray, moving it back to the side table as he gazed up. 

Her head pressed against his chest as she listened to him order, of his low voice rumbling beneath her ear. Bunny enjoyed it when he held her, when his large arms were wrapped tight around her waist as she was pressed close to his side. She could never sleep over, overnight though; the suspicion would only raise in her brother and she didn't need that. "What time's it getting here?" She asked lazily. 

  
  


"Half an hour." Troy muttered back before snapping it shut and dumping it down again. 

  
  


Half an hour would feel like forever, she thought as her stomach grumbled. "That's so long." She whined, resting her head back on him. 

  
  


"We can go shower if you want, I'll give you a spare t-shirt." Although that sounded like a good idea, Bunny knew that if she showered here, she'd be too sleepy to go return to her brother's. 

  
  


She sighed, shaking her head. "No, my brother would be too suspicious." And he was already wondering where she was spending most of her days. 

  
  


"Leave it here then, I don't mind." Bunny's head shook again, no fight inside of her. 

  
  


"I wish I could stay here, we wouldn't have to rush the pizza, and we could…" Bunny let her fingers walk along his thigh, glancing up with a raised brow. 

  
  


He smirked. "I'm real sorry you can't sleep round, babe. You know you can't, besides Julius wants me on some stuff, otherwise you could." She nodded, flattening her hand. That's all she and Troy ever did, sex then pizza. Maybe a movie on the couch if she was lucky, but that would end in sex too. Bunny just wanted a night, to feel wanted as his arms wrapped around her all night. 

  
  


"I just wish we had one night." She uttered. 

  
  


Troy glanced down at her, at the tangles of dark hair splayed across his chest, and the wide dark eyes that blinked back at him. "Maybe this weekend, eh? Just you and me, promise." 

  
  


The promise got Bunny to sit up as she gazed down at him; surprised. "What are you going to tell my brother?" 

  
  


"You are going to tell your brother that you are going to a friend's house - doesn't matter who, just remember the name. And I will tell Julius that I have my girl round so no missions." A wide grin stretched across her lips as pure joy took to her dark eyes, Bunny rushing forward to wrap her arms around him.

  
  


"You mean it?" She asked, just to be sure. It wasn't like Troy to joke around, but this… Her heart beat at the possibility of actually spending a night with him.

  
  


Troy nodded, laughing as his own arms wrapped around him. "Damn straight, I mean it, babe. Me and you, we'll get a hotel in Steelport just to be sure." Steelport? That was quite a drive. 

  
  


Her head cocked. "Not here?" 

  
  


"I mean, it's just a bit fancier. Thought I could treat you, head out on the town a bit. Wouldn't have to hide like we do here." She was surprised as her brows rose, Bunny pulling back slightly to look at him.

  
  


"But I like it here, it almost feels like…" She didn't want to say home, but it was definitely becoming a home away from home the more she stayed here. 

  
  


He jostled her slightly. "I mean I don't mind, babe. I just want you happy, and to show you off." Bunny blushed beneath his gaze, but nodded. "You'll let me take you out then?" 

  
  


"Yeah." She uttered shyly. "Where will we go?" Steelport gave them a whole host of places to visit, tve city that little more upscale than Stilwater was. 

  
  


He shrugged. "I dunno, wherever the night will take us I guess. But pack a skirt, I want you looking pretty." Looking pretty? A dress? Bunny cringed internally at the thought. She wasn't really a skirt person, preferring pants to the flowy fabric - he'll even dresses were better. 

  
  


"You don't think I look pretty?" She distracted, brushing back the web of inky strands as she threw them over her shoulder. 

  
  


Troy shot her a smirk, laughter dancing in his eyes as he rolled them. "You know I think you're beautiful." But did she as her brow raised further, coaxing him to say exactly what he liked about her. "This hair is the prettiest thing about you, how long and dark it is…" He muttered, reaching forward to tangle his hand in the soft strands. 

  
  


"You think my hair's the prettiest thing about me?" She asked him, a little offended but quiet. 

  
  


He nodded. "Yeah, babe." 

  
  


A knock on the door broke the pair as Troy stood, carrying Bunny with him. "Wait- you're not going to answer the door like that are you?" She questioned as he kept walking, passing by the couch. "The condom!" She blushed. 

  
  


Troy laughed, placing her down on the arm rest before pulling off the condom and tying it, dumping it in the bin as he went to grab a robe. The guy knocked again, Troy opening it before smiling at the dude and passing the money. "Thanks, man." He said, taking it before turning around with the two large boxes. 

  
  


Bunny rose from her spot before approaching, taking it into her own hands before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "How much do I owe you?" 

  
  


"Don't worry about it, babe." He muttered as he passed her. "You wanna cuddle in bed?" 

She nodded eagerly, taking hold of his hand before they walked back to the bedroom. Their clothes littered the floor, the bedding half thrown off the bed with the mattress beginning to lean to one side. Troy smirked, kicking it up with his knee as he juggled his pizza, pulling the bedding up with it. An old TV sat on the side, Bunny reaching over for the remote before turning it on; some old flick on the screen.  Bunny curled up into Troy's arms, pizza boxes on their laps as their eyes found the screen. She was happy, content as they ate; their hands joined between them. 

  
  


Boss' jaw hardened as she remembered the memory, hand tightening on the steering wheel as she pushed her foot further on the pedal, flying down the road. She was pissed, furiously raging as Troy Bradshaw crossed her mind.  She shouldn't give him the time of time, not after what he did. Little rat. Boss thought bitterly, shaking her head. She couldn't help being young and stupid, but the years following her brother's death, she hardened. No longer was she sixteen in love with a man almost ten years older; and no longer was she feigned into believing they were in love. 

He used her, and Bunny was stupid enough to let it happen. Her foot slammed on the break, drifting around the corner as she flew through the streets of Stilwater. It made her angry to think about, to think about how she idolised him, how she trusted him with her brother. 

The destination was coming close, her vision turning red as she came up to the police station. She should have done this a long time ago. Boss didn't wait for the engine to stop before she hopped out, gun in one boot, knife stuffed up her sleeve on the other. 

She pushed at the doors, forcing her way in but striding confidently past the front desk. Fuck whoever stood in her way, she was going straight to the chief. The newbies darted as their eyes raised open, watching the leader make her way in. 

Yeah, this was long over fucking due. There was no questioning over who she was, they'd seen her photo enough crop up over the news in the past few months. But no one dared to make a move as the Saint made her way through, new platinum ponytail swinging behind her as cold, dark eyes peeled through the station.

The red lips turned up into a smirk, cruel and cunning as she found one name stamped into a golden name plate. 

**Chief. Troy Bradshaw.**

Bingo.

  
  


"Ma'am, ma'am. You can't go in there!" Someone called behind her as Boss stopped, but she refused to listen as she pushed on the handle. The force harder than she intended as she sent it slamming into the wall, the room rattling with it. 

Troy glanced up at her, pen still in hand as he pursed his lips. "Sir, I'm sorry! I tried to stop her!" Like fuck she did, Boss thought irritably; not sparing the woman a glance as she glared at Troy.

  
  


The chief simply shook his head, offering the woman a smile. "It's all fine, Nancy. Don't worry." 

  
  


"But Boss-" She began, Bunny turning on her.

  
  


She was old, close to retired with a slap of bright pink lipstick and perfectly coiffed curls of light grey. "He said it was fine,  _ Nancy. _ " Boss reiterated, gritting her teeth. 

  
  


Nancy glared, pale eyes glancing back to Troy who gave her another nod. "Let me know if there's any trouble, I'm sure the boys would be happy to cuff this one." Boss rolled her eyes, waiting for the door to close as she went to sit, glaring at her former partner. 

He made her so angry, just breathing was a chore as she kept it even. The deep brown gazed at him the longer she glared, her lips pursed into a straight line. 

  
  


Troy looked old. Even for thirty, he was aging too fast. Probably the cigarettes, she mused, glancing down the staining on his fingers, and the burns that afflicted his hands. He'd shaved off his beard, heading more for a pornstache. "You look nice." He muttered. 

  
  


"Shut up." Boss cut off quickly, nipping any power he thought he had in the bud. The pen dropped down, hands clasped together. "You mother fucker." 

  
  


He flinched, as though she spat the words with pure venom. "B, please-" 

  
  


"No." She hissed, the dark pools like cesspits. "You don't get to call me that; not after what you did." 

  
  


"Look, I had no hand in the yacht explosion that killed your brother - you have to believe me." Oh, she knew that. But she knew he was responsible for half of the incarcerations of her gang, and that ticked Bunny off. 

  
  


Her jaw clenched. "We fucking trusted you, Troy. We thought you were one of our own, a fucking family." Fuck, she had wanted to be his. Live a stupid domestic life; shooting men by day, fucking at night. It was heaven. 

  
  


"The uniform don't change nothing, I'm still Troy." 

  
  


A dry laugh slipped from her, her head shaking. "The uniform changes everything Troy. You're on one side, and we're on the other - that's the way it's always going to be." And never, would any of the Saints forgive him for that. 

  
  


"Babe-" He tried. 

  
  


"Don't call me babe. You lost that privilege a long time ago." When he told her he was a cop, and she ran to her brother. He had done this to her, he had been responsible for Bunny needing the plastic surgery, for the intense recovery time afterwards. She'd lost her support system, her family because of him. 

  
  


The silence took them again, Troy's eyes drifting across her face the longer she stared. She looked different - not just because of the surgery, but the way she carried herself, the mannerisms. She was no longer the girl who curled up into his side, those warm hues were long gone. "Changed your hair." He noted, her hand clenching. 

  
  


"I hated the black." He made her hate the black. 

  
  


"It looked good." Bunny kept silent. "I don't know what you want me to tell you B, you know how I feel about you." 

  
  


A brow rose. "Do I? You used me for sex." 

  
  


A vein jumped. "I never used you for sex, I fucking want you to be at my side - but you were sixteen." Their eyes met, anger swirling in both as Troy glanced away, looking to the wall. "You were so young, you could have costed me my job." 

  
  


"But I didn't." She reminded him, dark eyes sweeping across the room. He'd done pretty well for himself, a big office, a secretary. Chief of Police must have come with a pretty sizable salary, and the bonuses of insurance and health care. "You would have only wanted me as a housewife." 

  
  


He sighed. "I didn't, I would never have expected that of you. You were too wild." Too wild? She was good, and she was innocent. Bunny may have killed a few guys and seriously maimed others - but that could have easily been hashed over. 

  
  


"As you said, I was sixteen." She'd done a lot since, that made her less innocent; it boiled her blood just to think about what she had to do to survive. 

  
  


"I mean it B when I said I wanted you by my side; fuck, I wanted to marry you until you dropped that little age bomb." Marry her? As if she'd marry a pig. 

  
  


"Why would I ever marry you?" Bunny hissed, walls building up around herself as she raised her chin. "You betrayed us." 

  
  


Troy smiled, shaking his head as he lent back in his chair; the leather squeaking. "Because you loved me B, and you were happy with me. Far happier than any in that gang made you." 

  
  


He was delusional. "You're wrong. Johnny makes me happy, Pierce makes me happy. My brother made me happier than anyone." Sure she was avoiding Johnny for a little, but that didn't mean she didn't value their friendship. 

  
  


"These boys…" He drawled, smirking. "Johnny, Pierce… They don't make you feel the same way I did, they don't have you writhing the way I had you." 

  
  


Bunny stood. "You disgust me." 

  
  


"Because I speak the truth?" No, because he believed in his views enough that he thought he was right. "Babe, there's nothing wrong in admitting you miss me, I missed you." 

  
  


"I don't miss you, Troy. I regret ever getting involved with you." The words cut him like a knife, his body flinching from the malice she hurled at him. 

  
  


"You don't mean that, you're just angry at what happened." He tried to reason, standing from his place. He was shorter than he was before, or maybe she was taller; Boss couldn't decide as she pursed her lips, dark gaze running over him for longer than necessary. He didn't seem like the same Troy, he seemed that he'd still be a uniform evening after it had been taken off; and that didn't settle right with her.

  
  


Yeah, she'd made the right decision. "I mean what I said." Bunny said before stepping away from the chair and beginning to walk to the door. "I’ll be in contact, I need my Saints out, and we'll need the cops to lay off us." 

  
  


"I can't do that." He said, shaking his head. 

  
  


"You can, and you will." This was important to securing the future of the Saints, she needed them squeaky clean with minor felonies. "My accountant will be in contact, and he'll give you monthly figures - look at it this way, you're back working for the Saints again." Bunny knew it was a low jab as she dared a cold smirk, Troy frozen still in his spot. "Maybe you can add the purple fleur to your jacket, and let everyone know." 

  
  


"Fuck you!" Troy shouted, eyes turning angry. Perfect.

  
  


"Johnny already has, but thanks for the offer." It was cheap, and pointless. They'd slept together once, but if Troy had any feelings at all, he'd hate the idea. 

  
  


His jaw clench, hands clenching beside him. "Of course. But you'd always wanted to fuck him, didn't you?" Their eyes met.

  
  


"What does it matter to you?" He was nothing to her, nothing to the Saints, and nothing to Johnny but bitter betrayal. 

  
  


"If you weren't such a stubborn bitch, I would have proposed to you; taken you out to dinner, treated you real nice." But that wasn't hurt, they both thought. She wasn't sixteen, and he wasn't the one who held her heart. Boss grasped the door handle again, turning to open it. "One condition if police are on your payroll, though." 

  
  


She glanced over. "What is it?" 

  
  


"Dinner, just you and I. Make it an annual thing."


End file.
